User talk:Abdullah.peace
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Abdullah.peace page. Please follow these simple rules: *Do not upload watermarked or poor quality images. About fanart. *Do not add false informations or speculations to the wiki. *This wiki uses the original Japanese names. Keep this in mind when creating new articles. *If you are editing characters pages, follow this guide: Character guide. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Genda Koujirou benched players can u upload avatars of the benched players of all the teams from the ds games please reply Estyman 22:15, August 18, 2011 (UTC) User page Hello! It seems you are currently using the Character template on your own user page, but this goes against our Manual of Style. I ask you to please either take it out or replace it with the similiar template made especially for users. You have one month to conform your user page to the rules, if you don't do it, after that time has passed an admin will proceed to edit your page and delete the template. -- 源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 19:39, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Character Template Hi you should delete the character template o your user page that automatically characterizes u as an IE character which u are not :P Thanks Taha1921 07:22, July 11, 2012 (UTC) After Christmas :D I will be starting a walkthrough right after christmas with Inazuma Eleven Go 2: Chrono Stone - 'Raimei'. :) RiseRyuusei (talk) 10:12, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Abdullah. Because of u i was able to see Inazuma Eleven Live for the first time in about three weeks :D Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 10:29, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Keshin Armed Hmmmm... You can but do NOT add the Keshin Armed to the Keshin page, which didn't use Keshin Armed in the anime. Same for the users Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:01, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven Go Strikers 2013 I saw you posting many photos of Inazuma Eleven Go Strikers 2013, Do you have any link for Inazuma Eleven Go Strikers 2013 which is working, I would be grateful if you can give it~ DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard ' 09:45, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I don't have the game, I got the pics from youtube, though I chose carefully because almost all of the vids don't have an HD version, so if you're gonna search, watch out. As for the pointer mouse, I didn't see that at all O_o I guess I gotta get new glasses or something XD Oh well, gotta search for other vids then! Thanks, put it on download, BTW how much time did it take for you to download it. 'DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard ' 14:05, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Fei and Saru THANK YOU!!! O____O So that's what the image with him in guns was! O______O THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! No problem! I hope you enjoy the game ^^ Beta22 (talk) 10:16, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! LOL XD Happy New Year too! XD For me, I greeted everyone a Happy New Year on the chat already, but then again, I haven't greeted everyone yet XD So, I'll follow you :P I'll greet everyone too XD Thank you! Happy New Year to you too! 1 Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 06:33, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Happy New Year Thanks, Happy New Year to you too Hope you have a great 2013 07:43, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks~! Same to you~ ^^ 'Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 09:40, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Strikers Hey, I just wanted to know if you really have the game, or just add their GO hissatsu's as their Strikers hissatsu's. Because, for example, does Mahoro really have Illusion Ball, and does Gomaki really have Air Bullet? GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 10:28, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay then. Guess I never noticed those hissatsu's yet! Can I ask if you play it on Dolphin? Thanks, GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 11:08, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Can you come to the chat? I may have found a way to play online with Dolphin...and I need someone to try it with.. GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 17:21, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Crossover Movie Hissatsu Can I ask a favor? Could you upload the Crossover Movie Hissatsu's slideshow (Wii Version) in the wiki? For the reason so that it can have some content (I saw that you uploaded Destiny Cloud). I hope I'm not asking too much, is it okay? Oki :) Actually, try using this: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MultipleUpload And okay! I'll try to find some young pics, or just use pics here in the wiki Well, through screenshot in the dolphin. Also, I can't do Fuyuka right now :( I'm back to being semi-active >o< Because school started, that's why I'm asking you to do most Crossover movie hissatsu, and because the next time I edit a ton would be weekends :( Goodluck though :) Introduction Thank you! I hope i can contribute like you, you're doing it at lightspeed http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120624163656/inazuma-eleven/images/1/1d/Leo.png (talk) 14:09, January 5, 2013 (UTC) SS Dolphin Hey, I saw you uploaded some slidehows from IE GO Strikers, like Gigaton Head, God Hand W, Spark Edge Dribble etc., and I wanted to ask: Did you make these slideshows from your own playing on Dolphin? Or did you find the on youtube? If it's from your own matches, how did you do it? :3 Thanks, GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 18:41, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Ah..I think I get it... but didn't you have to repeat the hissatsu like at least 20 times then!? GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 19:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC) IE GO Strikers Help I wanted to ask you (if you know) how to do *Fire Tornado TC *God Wind *God Hand W *Great Blaster *and Saikyou Eleven Hadou Also how do you get *Kinako's Miximax and Keshin *Hakuryuu's Keshin Armed *Endou's Keshin I know it's a lot sorry about that :( I saw some of the picutres you uploaded so I thought you would be the best person to come to... Beta22 Yakimochi Screw 23:43, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help~! Beta22 Yakimochi Screw 07:44, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:GO Strikers 2013 Since you are making some Hissatsu slideshow from the GO Strikers 2013 game, can I ask if you want to make some Slideshow for the following Hissatsu?~ *Linear Drive (Offense Command 02) *Omega Attack (Shoot Command 24) *Gauss Shot (Shoot Command 03) *Muei Souha (Offense Command 11/Offense Command 18) If you don't want to do it, it is okay~ ^^ Just let me know~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 13:36, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ ^^ Thanks~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 14:03, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Just to inform you, your pics on Gauss Shot didn't work, or something. GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 15:13, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Wait, so you made all names of the Gauss Shot pics "Great Blaster"? Can you come to the chat for a sec, I'll be able to fix it then...I hope :/ GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 15:18, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Well, I fixed it now. Just change all Gauss Shot pics into the right name, and upload them again ;) GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 15:26, January 6, 2013 (UTC) No problem! ;) GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 15:28, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ Thanks~! I will ask you when I need some Wii Slideshow~ :) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 18:00, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Japanese I can only read hiragana and katagana :( Leo7 Dragon Blaster 10:13, January 7, 2013 (UTC) My friend lend me a japanese textbook and it took 1-2 weeks to learn it and I got some trial days in japanese at a university and that's how I learned it. Leo7 Dragon Blaster 11:56, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Category I am doing fine~ (Though school is killing me XD) I hope you are doing well~ XD, I was just thinking about it when I saw your message~ I agree with you and I will remove it~ Btw: For the Wii Slideshows, Can you upload some Hissatsu Slideshow that are only seen in the Game so far?~ I think it will be lesser the stub~ thanks :) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 15:13, January 8, 2013 (UTC) You have still vacation?~ *XD* D: That's too bad~ It is okay~ Take your time to do it~ Have fun :D Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 18:51, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay XD When I have school, I have also mostly some free time but this time, it is killing me with tests and presentations and homework >_> Ah okay~ Have fun~ ^^ Okay~ ^^ Take your time~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:15, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Perfect Cascade's win No problem ;) Torch92 (talk) 19:10, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Slide Show's Hi Abdullah, I just wanting to ask you that how do you make slideshows? Because I can be really helpful to wiki as I have hack of IE GO strikers 2013 in which all characters, Hissatsus, Mixi-max and Keshin Armed are unlocked. DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard Icicle Road 12:51, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Try? Hey, I know it's pretty late there, but are you still in the mood to give NetPlay another try? If not, just be honest (; Cya, (and sleep well, soon) GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 18:50, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Majin Pegasus Arc R Hi! Wanted to ask you from where you got the Majin Pegasus Arc R pics? Leo7 Dragon Blaster 18:52, January 20, 2013 (UTC) What a pity! Thank you nevertheless :) Leo7 Dragon Blaster 19:08, January 20, 2013 (UTC) (*yay*) Unfortunately there wasn't much info :/ The only i could understand was that it's nature is more aggressive. Don't know what it means though.. Leo7 Dragon Blaster 19:52, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Game Exclusive Team Hey Abdullah, was the reason you re-did my edits was because I was supposed to write Game Exclusive Teams SP Fixers Kai I totally forgot! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 10:40, January 21, 2013 (UTC)